Thanatos
Nation Information Thanatos is a small, under developed, and young nation at 19 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Thanatos work diligently to produce Cattle and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Thanatos has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Thanatos allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Thanatos. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Thanatos will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Capital City The capital city of Thanatos is Milacros, a humble city established on what were once the shores of the Aral Sea. From this seat of power, a mighty nation would rise up. The country's main military base is in Milacros, as are all branches of government and just over half the country's population Wars Thanatos was involved in two wars in its early days, both of which resulted in victory. However, these have been lost to history. Thanatos lost 152 soldiers in offensive battles during these wars Article 15 War After Article 15 pulled out of a trade agreement without explanation, Thanatos issued an ultimatum, to which Article 15 did not reply. On 25 June 2009, Thanatos declared war on Article 15 at approximately 12:15 pm and immediately attacked. In the first battle of the war, Article 15 was pitted into anarchy and suffered .13 tech, 17.06 infra, and $50.46 loss as riots engulfed the nation. Article 15 remained in anarchy for the duration of the war and eventually ceased to exist, bringing an end to the war. The Karma War (Jamaican War) On 27 June at approximately 11:40 pm, Thanatos joined the cause of Karma and its alliance Sparta in order to play its part in the downfall of the tyrants, and so it invaded Jamaica. The first part of the war was fought on the night of June 27-28, in the First Quad Campaign. 1st Battle of Jamaica: (Victory) Thanatos losses: 80 soldiers Jamaica losses: 204 soldiers, .8 mi land, 4.042 infra, $3,911.02 2nd Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 111 soldiers Jamaica losses: 113 soldiers, .768 mi land, 3.880 infra, $14,079.68 3rd Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 128 soldiers Jamaica losses: 51 soldiers, .738 mi land, 3.725 infra, $2,393.55 4th Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 53 soldiers Jamaica losses: 15 soldiers, .708 mi land, 3.577 infra, $11,608.70 Later on 28 June, Thanatos was attacked twice by the enemy in a futile attempt to recoup their losses. 1st Battle of Thanatos: (Defeat; 1st in Thanatos' military history) Thanatos losses: 126 soldiers, 2.022 mi land, 4.040 infra, $612.53 Jamaica losses: 36 soldiers The 1st Battle of Thanatos is thus far the most crushing defeat in Thanati history. However, it was quickly followed by one of its greatest victories. 2nd Battle of Thanatos: (V) Thanatos losses: 77 soldiers (500 casualty milestone reached) Jamaica losses: 171 soldiers, $2,822.86 This battle drove the enemy out of the country in retreat. However, this retreat was not to last. On the night of June 29, the Second Quad Campaign began, this time by Jamaicans on Thanati soil. 3rd Battle of Thanatos: (V) Thanatos losses: 137 soldiers Jamaica losses: 182 soldiers, $1,129.85 4th Battle of Thanatos: (V) Thanatos losses: 35 soldiers Jamaica losses: 98 soldiers, $4,161.43 1st Battle of the Border: (V) Thanatos losses: 20 soldiers Jamaica losses: 68 soldiers, $4,284.03 2nd Battle of the Border: (D) Thanatos losses: 203 soldiers, 1.941 mi land, 3.888 infra, $1,442.61 Jamaica losses: 152 soldiers This campaign was the most damaging in Thanati history, but overall resulted in a victory, with the enemy losing far more soldiers and money. It was followed by further Thanati offensive action. 5th Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 135 soldiers (1,000 casualty milestone reached) Jamaica losses: 207 soldiers, .839 mi land, 3.434 infra, $4,615.56 6th Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 9 soldiers Jamaica losses: 32 soldiers, .805 mi land, 3.296 infra, $1,417.64 7th Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 215 soldiers Jamaica losses: 309 soldiers, .773 mi land, 3.565 infra, $1,852.15 1st Battle of Ganja: (D) Thanatos losses: 135 soldiers, $503.09 Jamaica losses: 96 soldiers The 1st Battle of Ganja was the first offensive defeat in Thanati history. However, the fact that a battle was fought so near the capital is a strong sign of Thanati military might. It was followed by the Third Quad Campaign, a further Jamaican invasion of Thanatos. Up to this point, the balance of war had been heavily on Thanatos' side. However, after the defeat at Ganja it became more even, and after the Third Quad Campaign, it appeared that Jamaica might have had a slight edge. 3rd Battle of the Border: (V) Thanatos losses: 153 soldiers Jamaica losses: 128 soldiers, $1,629.36 4th Battle of the Border: (V) Thanatos losses: 48 soldiers Jamaica losses: 69 soldiers, $5,464.07 5th Battle of the Border: (V) Thanatos losses: 90 soldiers Jamaica losses: 204 soldiers, $2,242.74 6th Battle of the Border: (D) Thanatos losses: 158 soldiers, 2.120 mi land, 4.132 infra, $1,445.18 Jamaica losses: 54 soldiers 8th Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 186 soldiers (at this battle, the 2,000 casualty milestone was reached) Jamaica losses: 89 soldiers, 1.020 mi land, 3.423 infra, $4,621.70 2nd Battle of Ganja: (D) Thanatos losses: 79 soldiers, $722.17 Jamaica losses: 23 soldiers After the 2nd Battle of Ganja, Thanatos' technology advanced sufficiently to be able to purchase tanks. 9th Battle of Jamaica: (V) Thanatos losses: 207 soldiers, 2 tanks Jamaica losses: 414 soldiers, .979 mi land, 3.286 infra, $5,965.42 This was the riskiest offensive action by Thanatos of the war, but it resulted in a spectacular victory that led to another. 3rd Battle of Ganja: (V) Thanatos losses: 51 soldiers, 5 tanks Jamaica losses: 152 soldiers, .940 mi land, 3.154 infra, $1,014.12 This dual campaign shifted the balance of war to give Thanatos a slight edge once again. 4th Battle of Ganja: (V) Thanatos losses: 35 soldiers, 5 tanks Jamaica losses: 121 soldiers, .902 mi land, 3.028 infra, $1,530.59 5th Battle of Ganja: (D) Thanatos losses: 188 soldiers, 23 tanks, $2,306.98 Jamaica losses: 84 soldiers Jamaican forces ejected Thanati forces from their capital in the worst Thanati defeat in military history, once more tipping the balance to the middle. This war reaped far more benefits than all previous wars combined, although it was also more deadly and structurally damaging than those wars combined. Jamaica dropped from 341 strength to 262, a loss of 79 points, over 23%, and was additionally plunged into Anarchy for several days. Thanatos, meanwhile, gained 26 NS points (5.8%) since the day the war started, and consistently earned more victories. The war expired after 7 days, with neither side surrendering. Total losses Thanatos: Victories: 17 Defeats: 5 Soldiers: 2436 Land: 6.083 mi Infra: 12.060 Cash: $4,725.58 Jamaica: Victories: 5 Defeats: 17 Soldiers: 2867 (118% of Thanati losses) Land: 8.370 mi (137.6%) Infra: 35.382 (293.4%) Cash: $73,213.88 (1549.3%) Hookonia Raid On 16 July 2009 at 11:24 am, Thanatos undertook a raid on Hookonia to try to ease it's financial burdens, caused by a lengthy absence that hurt the Thanati economy. 1st Battle of Hookonia: (V) 11:25 am 16/7/09 Thanatos losses: 153 soldiers Hookonia losses: 84 soldiers, 1.981 mi land, 2.803 infra, $188.45 2nd Battle of Hookonia: (V) 11:27 am 16/7/09 Thanatos losses: 6 soldiers Hookonia losses: 21 soldiers, 1.901 mi land, 2.691 infra, $1,108.09 These two battles of the raid were sufficiently helpful to allow Thanatos to pay its bills and recover its economy. Total losses Thanatos: Victories: 2 Soldiers: 159 Hookonia: Defeats: 2 Soldiers: 105 Land: 3.882 mi Infra: 5.494 Cash: $1,296.54 History Thanatos was founded on 9 June 2009 and quickly began developing into a prosperous young nation. Its founder, Aram Yurkiel, became the new country's dictator and, taking the title 'Grand General and Chancellor of Thanatos', began building his nation. Early Wars In the beginning of its history, Thanatos fought three small, short, expansive wars with neighboring countries. All three resulted in victory and small loss of life, but were of little benefit to the country other than in keeping the populace entertained. See more about these wars in the section above (introductory paragraph and Article 15 War). Karma War and Transition Thanatos joined the great Sparta alliance on 15 June 2009. Soon after the conclusion of the Article 15 War, Thanatos was finally prepared to join in its patriotic duty and begin participation in the Karma War. Shortly after entering the Karma War, General/Chancellor Yurkiel decided to try to solidify his country and please his people further to better fulfill his duty towards his alliance, beginning what is now called the Karma Transition. His first steps were to return the tax rate to 28% to fund the move (after lowering it to 13% in previous days), change the national religion to Hinduism, change the government to a transitional Federal Government, and change his official title to High Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Thanatos, as well as lowering the DEFCON level from 2 to 3 in light of the great victories in Jamaica. However, war events forced the DEFCON level to return to 1 soon thereafter. Fortunately, the planned final government transition to Democracy was successfully made on 1 July, now celebrated as Democracy Day. Also, the tax rate was readjusted to 25% in light of the large number of war spoils and the beneficial effect of a lower tax rate on the economy. Land has not expanded much, but infrastructure has grown a fair bit and technology has advanced greatly.